


I Will Catch You

by Jenny12345



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 23:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17396033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny12345/pseuds/Jenny12345
Summary: Their relationship is simple: During the time they meet, Jade hurts Arjun the ways both agreed on. This time though, Jade wants to do something new. He is sure Arjun NEEDS more to feel the peace longer, that he so craves. They both know if Arjun goes through this with his ego intact, he will close off and never come back. It's either their relationship or Arjun's pride. And he doesn't know what would be worse to loose.>>“Arjun.”He forces himself to look over to where Jade is sitting on the bed. He knows they have an agreement he is thankful for. He shows that with his respect. Usually. Today Jade is pushing his boundaries. He bites his teeth together.“Yes. I’m sorry, Sir.”It’s harder to be respectful with spread legs, he finds. Still, hesitantly, he closes his hands around the underside of his thighs and holds them open.To be fucked, a very helpful voice in his head reminds him. <<A dirty piece of emotional porn, that's what this is.





	I Will Catch You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NanaLeedia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanaLeedia/gifts).



> I'm incredible nervous to post this.  
> I've been writing porn for half of my life, about 13 years now. Yet, it was always my best kept secret and I've never shown anyone even a sentence of it. Until today! I want to challenge myself this year to get who I am and my work out into the world. I've wanted to do that for years now, this is the start. 
> 
> I love feedback, so if your are a novel-sized comment writing person like me, don't hold back! Even if it's just a sentence, I would love your opinion. It helps me learn and grow, and all that beautiful stuff.
> 
> I was greatly inspired by NanaLeedia to finally post something, please check out her work : )

“Who do you think you are?!” Arjun sneers. He is leaning back on his forearms on the bed. A soft breeze of summer’s night air comes through the window, goose bumps spread over his skin. It makes him even more aware of his naked body.  
“Spread your legs.”  
“I’ve never…” He can’t even say the words. Jade’s green eyes watch him patiently, he looks nearly amused. For seconds, there is only the slow ticking of the wooden clock on the wall and the chirping of a few birds outside.  
Jade gives a soft hum. “I know. Need to call your safeword?”

“No!” His voice is a louder than it should be.

Jade leans closer to him, until their faces are only a few centimeters apart. He smells like green tea. “Then. Spread. Them.” His voice is firmer now. Arjun’s breathing quickens.  
“Fuck you.” Jade raises one eyebrow, unimpressed.  
Arjun bites his lower lip in frustration and takes a deep breath. The air coming from the window smells like it’s going to rain and for a second there, he wishes he was outside, not here. He spreads his legs.  
“Satisfied?”, he asks in a bratty voice.

“I would be quite satisfied if you would use proper language. Now, hold them open for me.”

Arjun clenches his teeth and averts his eyes, leans his head back into the pillows. They smell like they always do, like some flowery washing detergent. To him, it smells like pain by now. And like the peace that comes afterwards. Inhaling the scent, he tries to calm himself down.  
“Arjun.”

He forces himself to look over to where Jade is sitting on the bed. He knows they have an agreement he is thankful for. He shows that with his respect. Usually. Today Jade is pushing his boundaries. He bites his teeth together.

“Yes. I’m sorry, Sir.”

It’s harder to be respectful with spread legs, he finds. Still, hesitantly, he closes his hands around the underside of his thighs and holds them open. 

To be fucked. A very helpful voice in his head reminds him. 

Jade leans over him to get the lube from the nightstand, it clicks when he opens it. It had always been standing there, unused. Sometimes he had fleetingly thought with whom Jade used it with. If Jade subbed sometimes, what he sounded like then. The thought makes his dick interested in what’s going on again.

Jade kneels on the bed, squeezes a generous amount on his dick, the sound nearly obscene. Arjun watches, while Jade spreads it over his half hard length. They are about the same size and it makes Arjun feel anxious, his stomach twisting. Is that how the boys felt, he had dominated?

Jade leans over him and it feels unreal to be in this position with him.

“Are you sure?”

Arjun laughs at him. “Are you? If this doesn’t work I won’t come back and a dick in my ass won’t solve anything.”

Jade’s scrunches up his eyebrows. The look of determination on his face makes Arjun want to scoff, but Jade leans in and presses his cock against Arjun’s hole. It feels threatening, cold with lube and he tenses his body.

Jade watches as the tip slips inside, fairly easily. He prepared Arjun for what felt like hours with his fingers. And Arjun made sure to hate every second of it. 

At first it’s easy to pretend like he doesn’t give a shit, but the deeper it goes, the more threatening it feels and his body tenses. It hurts and burns, but what’s worse is the intrusiveness. 

Jade finds his place all the way, deep inside him. Arjun is panting, it’s hard to breathe. Like there is no space inside of him for anything, not even for air. Sex can be a beautiful act between lovers. This… is an act of breaking him, he feels. An act of drowning. His body clenches involuntarily, making the tightness inside of him even more unbearable. 

Jade pulls out slowly, watches, as he struggles for his breath, struggles to keep up the persona of pride, confidence and strength, of not needing anyone or anything. Usually, reassurance would come through Jade, in a caress against his cheek, a gentle pat against red skin, a squeeze of his arm, an honest praise.

He only notices the brilliantly timed little moments of safety, now, that they are gone. He only notices he needs them, now that Jade is pushing him further than ever before, but there is no emotional safety net today. He feels like he is falling and falling, freefalling into something very dark, like there is no floor beneath him.

Desperately trying to hold onto something, his fingers claw into the sheets underneath him. They are cool against feverishly hot skin. His gaze meets Jade’s and Jade’s previously hard one, goes softer. 

When Arjun’s eyes meets Jade’s hard gaze, he whimpers, a sound coming from the bottom of his heart, because Jade is taking everything of him. He presses his lips together in embarrassment. He will either loose himself today or their relationship. He doesn’t know what’s worse.

“Arjun…” Jade’s voice is gentle, but he presses all the way inside of him again, without mercy.

Arjun feels a weird knot in his throat, like tearing up. He makes a sound, to signal Jade that he is listening. It sounds like he is already crying. His body is soaked in stressful sweat, strands of hair plastered against his face. 

“You are…breaking me into pieces…”Arjun feels tears burning in his eyes.

Jade is looking into his eyes as if Arjun is the only thing that matters in the whole world now. 

He leans down, until their noses touch and their breaths mingle. Jade smells like toothpaste. Arjun feels his heart hammering in his chest. They have never kissed before. It had always been just the pain. Jade seems to hesitate and Arjun is staring at him, waiting for what he’ll do.

Jade brushes his soft lips over Arjun’s, it’s the first loving touch since Arjun mouthed off today. 

He cradles Arjun’s cheek in one hand, his thumb caressing over red-bitten lips. Arjun melts into the touch, opens his mouth a little, his eyes asking for the kiss, further gone than his ego could follow him. Jade kisses him deeply, slides his tongue against the others. Arjun opens his mouth and receives even more of the man above him. His stomach feels like molten lava.

“Relax for me, gorgeous”, Jade murmurs against his wet mouth and a soft moan escapes Arjun. “I’m so proud of you. You have no idea.”

His hand moves underneath Arjun’s head, fingertips massage the scalp sensually and god, Jade knows how sensitive Arjun is right there. It makes Arjun forget the world and even some of the pain and he groans in pleasure, closes his eyes. Jade doesn’t move inside of him, gives him time to remember how to breathe again.  
“Leaking…”

“Wh-what…”Arjun’s breath hitches, as Jade takes him off guard. He stares down at himself, where Jade’s fingertips slide through the puddle of precum on his belly. It feels sticky and dirty and like that man owns him.  
Jade leans deeper down, their bodies sliding against each other. He smells like authority and power, like strength. The strength Arjun needs right now.  
Jade leans back a little to get more lube and Arjun watches through hazy eyes. Long fingers close around his cock, stroking him slowly. Instinctively Arjun moves his hips against the hand. His eyes widen and he gasps, when he feels Jade’s cock inside of him. Something feels incredible, and he wants to say that, but when he opens his mouth out comes only a breathy moan. His head falls to the side and he squeezes his muscles, revealing his neck and sweaty hairline. Carefully, he rolls his hips against Jade’s body and hears Jade moan low above him.

He has never heard such a sound from the other and between all the sensations running through his body and mind, he manages to smirk breathlessly at Jade. Oh what he would do to hear more of that…

“We…should switch sometime”, he breathes.

“Cheeky little bitch”, Jade murmurs, but his eyes burn with amusement and arousal, slowly driving all the way in again as if to punish him for his remark.  
Arjun arcs against him, a higher pitched moan falling from his mouth. Jade falls into a very slow pace, pulling out half way and then pushing back in. All throughout, his hand keeps on moving in the same slow rhythm.

“Sir?” Arjun’s voice is raspy and he squeezes his muscles again.  
“Remembered your manners, Arjun?”

“I…” Jade drives into him again, is eyes glistening with sadistic pleasure and Arjun takes a shaky breath, whining low.

“I want to come, please”, he draws the last words out with a moan, it’s an honest beg.

Jade looks into the boys eyes, his pleading gaze and nearly lets him. Then he bites his teeth together and remembers that he isn’t done with the boy

“This was only foreplay.” He slows his hand down and slowly withdraws his dick, watching it leave the boy’s body. Arjun lets his head fall back onto the pillow, groaning, but doesn’t let his eyes off the man above him. While Jade looks at him, Arjun hears the first raindrops pattering against the window.

“Turn around.”

Arjun’s eyes widen at that. He doesn’t move.

Jade breathes out a laugh. “Are you trying to tell me, that you will whine like a bitch in heat, but not let yourself be fucked from behind?”

Arjun feels heat rise to his cheeks and won’t admit how embarrassed that remark makes him feel. So he turns around, until he is lying flat on his stomach again. Relaxation washes over him, as he is able to hide from the intense gaze, as he can just concentrate on himself.  
Jade lets his fingertips caress over the curve of Arjun ass, down the small of his back and up his spine.

Arjun groans quietly in pleasure. 

“Up with your ass.”  
Arjun, forced out of the comfort of hiding, makes a complaining sound and Jade’s hand lands with a loud smack against the skin of his ass. He moans in pleasure and grins. Jade must know, that this is not punishment to him.

More slaps color his skin pink. He lifts his ass a little to receive more, moaning into the pillow. Jade though, just gives him another hard one and then takes a firm hold of his hips and pulls him up. Arjun tenses again, not even being able to see what’s happening behind him, when he feels Jade pressing a warm, sensual kiss against the small of his back.

Jade’s thumbs spread his cheek open. Arjun groans in mortification. It’s one thing to be fucked and another to be stared at like that. 

Jade caresses one thumb over his hole and Arjun can feel his breath against his skin.

“Fuck…”  
Jade’s tongue licks a hot and wet path right across his hole. Arjun bites the pillow and moans heartfelt into it.

“Sensitive, huh.”

The warrior makes an embarrassed sound. It’s so disgusting, so dirty, yet it feels so good. He can’t help fighting it, trying to move his hips away. Jade’s fingers close around his balls, squeezing once in warning.

“Hold your position, don’t move.”

Arjuns breath catches in his throat at the command. Jade’s hand keeps holding his balls, the other his hips and he takes him apart again, this time with his tongue. It feels forceful, dirty and when the tongue enters him and the fingers on his balls start massaging him, he makes the filthiest little noises. He tries to contain them, but it’s in vain.

In no time, he is close again.

Jade reaches around, strokes his proudly hard cock just once.

“Oh fuck…”

“You want to come, Arjun?”

“Yes…”

“So badly, huh? How do you ask for things?

“Please, I want to come…Sir.”

“Then you’re gonna be a real good boy and take my cock without complaining?”

Arjun groans, but he is too far gone to refuse.

“Yes. Sir.”

He feels pressure against his hole, feels his hole clenching and relaxing in anticipation and moans again.

“Well, were you good today?” Arjun could swear Jade is grinning. “Maybe I shouldn’t let you come. Let you do it yourself at home.” 

Arjun moans desperately, he is so close. 

Arjun feels fingers along his scalp and moans in pleasure, before the hand grabs a fistful of hair and pulls him up. The pain make shim hiss and his dick twitch.

“Was all that bitching really worth it, hm? Wasn’t I right that you need more than pain?”

Arjun moans and presses his hips back. “M’sorry…” 

Jade slowly, so slowly, presses through his hole and it burns him up from the inside. “Do you need more than pain?”, he asks while filling him up again. 

“Yes, yes…need this…”

Arjun had been certain there wouldn’t have been the possibility to make this even more humiliating…  
“If you want to come, you’ll have to work for it.”…but this was Jade. He withdraws his dick, simply pressing it against his hole again

“Open up that hole. Push your ass against it.” Jade demands.

Arjun whines in mortification. “No, please.”

“Do you want to come or not?”

Arjun pushes himself up onto his hands, his head falls down. Slowly, he pushes himself back, little moans of embarrassment spilling over his lips.

Jade hold his dick in place, while Arjun slowly pushes it through the first ring of muscles. He moans low as the head starts stretching his hole open.  
“There you go. Deeper. Take it all the way.”

Without mercy, Jade’s hand stays in his hair, guiding him back until he is seated all the way inside again.

“Look at you… all stretched around me,” Jade murmurs while caressing the skin around his dick. Arjun gives and embarrassed whine.

Then, Jade seems to have lost his patience. For the first time, he starts to go faster, angles his cock so he brushes it over Arjun’s prostate as often as possible. 

Arjun lets go, moans his desperation and his submission, cries it into the pillow. As if he doesn’t matter. As if the only thing mattering right now is to get that cock to fill him up, just because Jade wants to.

Jade’s hand comes to stroke his dick and Arjun’s whines loudly, his whole body tensing, making it super hard for Jade not to come as well.

“N-no, I…can’t…I’ll cum…”

Jade’s lips caress up his neck and he bites him, just enough to hurt. Arjun’s teeth are tightly clenched, desperate sounds coming from deep inside of him, trying to fight his orgasm. Jade just pushes his head back into the pillow, hears his muffled cries and pleas of mercy and less. Without hurry, just a steady brush against his sensitive insides, he fucks him anyway.

“So good for me”, Jade says, watching how Arjun’s once so tense body takes him with ease. 

“Oh god…” It sounds like a sob. “Please!”

“You are incredible”, Jade murmurs his breath against his ear. “Come for me.”  
Arjun does, twitching and crying out his release. Jade fucks him through his orgasm and it’s the last thing he can do before he comes as well. For a while the world goes black for Arjun, his whole body tingles and he feels like he is just dissolving into thin air, so light, so peaceful.  
How amazing it would be to feel like this, always.


End file.
